Saving Sirius
by Acinonyxjubatus
Summary: Severus Snape goes a long way for a simple kiss goodnight. AU, no HBP. SSSB Oneshot.Spoilers: OOTP


**Saving Sirius**

**Summary:** Severus Snape goes a long way for a simple kiss goodnight. AU, no HBP. SS/SB Oneshot.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned in Harry Potter.

**-------------------------------**-**Saving Sirius------------------------------**

Severus Snape sat patiently by the vanishing cabinet located in the room of requirement. Hoping that against all odds a miracle would happen and his plan will work. He had suffered greatly at the hands of the Dark Lord and his followers, now all he wanted to do was to crawl into the arms of his one trus love. But that all depended on the success of his plan.

Earlier that day...

Severus walked through the ministry of magic being careful not to get caught. He came to a stop outside the Department of Mysteries and with a slight hesitation walked through the door. Looking through each door he oserved the various gruesome objects before marking the door and moving on to the next one till he found what he was looking for.

The veil.

Pulling his wand out of his pocket he placed the tiny object he had been clutching in his hand onto the ground. "Enlargus" he yelled as he pointed his wand at the shrunken object and stood back as he watched the vanishing cabinet grow to it's original size.

He scribbled a note and attached it to the front of the cabinet. It said:

_Dear Sirius,_

_I hope that wherever you are you have not forgotten me nor that I love you with all of my heart. Please come back to me._

_Love, Severus._

Pushing the cabinet into the veil he turned back the way he came and went to Hogwarts to begin the long wait by the other cabinet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been seven hours since he had thrown the cabinet into the veil and still there had been no sign of Sirius. Severus was beginning to think that Sirius would never come back but he was finding it kind of hard to turn his back on the cabinet, his symbol of hope.

He had been checking the cabinet at random intervals for Sirius but had still been unable to catch him.

He felt a tear begin to slide down his cheek as he was finally beginning to see Sirius was not going to come back no matter how much he wanted him to.

He began to think of some of the more happier times he had with Sirius.

--------------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------

Severus and Sirius sat together on a bench in the park near Grimmauld place. They both knew it was dangerous, but Sirius was despirate to get out of the house and Severus found he could never refuse when Sirius used his lover's 'puppy dog eyes'.

They sat in companionable silence. just holding eachother and enjoying being together. Things had been more strained between various members of the Order and it was good to get away from all the sniping.

Sirius broke the silence by saying "Severus, I love you."

Severus was speechless. His body was tingling with the tiny confession which held so much power. Sure he knew Sirius loved him, but it was another thing hearing it from his mouth. Never before had Sirius said those words and Severus replied with the only thing he could think of... "I love you too Sirius, and I always will." (AN: thanks Madfishy).

------------------------------------------End Flashback--------------------------------------

No longer being able to help himself himself he broke down into uncontrollable sobs. He was being denied of the one thing most people took for granted. He suffered so much, went to so much trouble for the side of light yet he was still denied the simple luxury of having someone to love him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look into the blue eyes of his long-time friend and mentor Albus Dumbledore. Looking down again, ashamed of his tears he felt another wave of immense pain shoot through his heart. He felt the gentle hands of Albus lift him into a hug.

"Severus my boy" He said looking down at the man he considered to be his son "Do not worry everything will turn otu alright in the end"

"But Albus. He's gone! Sirius is gone and he's never coming back!" Severus yelled despirately.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure of that. Why don't you have another look?" Albus asked before he disappeared.

Severus slowly walked over to the cabinet and unlatchd the door. He swung it open. But when he looked inside all he saw was the blank walls. No Sirius, Sirius would never be there. He closed the door feeling both disappointed and betrayed. He was just about to lock the door again when he was knocked over by a tremendous force which sent him flying across the room.

When he tried to get up he realised that he was being squashed by something. Looking up he saw the shaggy hair of his lover and realised his plan had worked.

He grabbed Sirius into his arms and held him like his life depended on it. "Hello Severus, nice to see you again." Sirius said lovingly.

"Sirius, I love you so much" Severus said as he stared into Sirius's eyes. Tears were still running down his face but this time they were tears of joy. He could finally get his goodnight kiss he thought as he claimed Sirius's mouth in the most passionate kiss either man had experienced in their lives.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok everyone, there is my story. I hope you like it.

I have been thinking about the idea with the vanishing cabiet for ages and figured that if it transports people it could transport Sirius back out of the veil since he still technically has his body.

Please R&R and tell me what you think.


End file.
